Red Wizard
Racial restrictions have been removed. Name changed from Red Wizard of Thay to simply Red Wizard to reflect this class existing on primes other than just Aber-Toril. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Non-Good Skills: Spellcraft 8 ranks Feats: Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, one metamagic or Item creation feat (other than Scribe Scroll) Spellcasting: Specialist Wizard, able to cast 3rd-level arcane spells Class FeaturesEdit * Spells Per Day/Spells Known: When a new Red Wizard level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as though he had gained a level in Wizard. * Enhanced Specialization: Upon becoming a Red Wizard, the character becomes even more skilled at casting spells from his chosen school of specialization - gaining +1 to DC for spells requiring a save and +1 to attempts to penetrate spell resistance. Red Wizards also lose the ability to learn new spells and use scrolls from a second prohibited school of magic (already known spells are not lost, however). ** Note: Although the description of this feat implies that the +1 bonus to DC is only for spells from the chosen school of Specialization, the +1 bonus to DC is actually applied to ALL of the Red Wizard's spells (it does not, however, affect the DC of Epic Spells from any school). It is unknown if the same goes for the +1 bonus to spell penetration. (Tested with an Wizard 10/ Arcane Scholar 10/ Red Wizard 8 with Practiced Spellcaster, Epic Spell Penetration. He should have 28+4+6 Spell Penetration plus an 1 for 1d20. Bigby failed Spell Resistance 40. Conclusion: It does not!) * This second prohibited school depends upon the Red Wizard's specialization school: ** Abjuration, Conjuration, Evocation, Necromancy, Transmutation: lose Illusion ** Divination: lose Enchantment ** Enchantment, Illusion: lose Abjuration * Specialist Defense: A Red Wizard gains a bonus to defending against spells from his specialist school. This bonus is +1 at 1st level, +2 at 3rd level, +3 at 7th level, and +4 at 9th level. * Spell Power: At 2nd level, The Red Wizard's effective caster level for determining level-dependent variable checks for spells is increased by +1. This bonus increases by +1 every even-numbered Red Wizard level, to a maximum of +5 at 10th level. ** Note: Although not specified in the feat description, this bonus only applies to spells from the chosen school of Specialization. This includes any Epic Spells from the chosen school. ** Note: Because spell-save DC is raised by +1 for every 3 caster levels over 20, this feat has the potential to raise the DC of spells from the chosen school of Specialization by an additional +1 or +2 points (e.g. a Wizard 7 / Red Wizard 10 with Practiced Spellcaster: Wizard casting spells from his chosen school of Specialization would be benefiting as a 26th-level caster, and would thus receive an Epic Bonus of +2 to his spell-save DC). * Wizard Bonus Feat: Red Wizards gain a bonus metamagic or item creation feat at levels 5 and 10. Category:Classes